fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar (Disney)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Scar is the overall main antagonist of The Lion King franchise, serving as the main antagonist of the 1994 animated musical film The Lion King and it's photorealistic computer-animated remake of the same name, a posthumous antagonist in the 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and the overarching antagonist of both the 2004 prequel/parallel film The Lion King 1 1/2 and the animated television series The Lion Guard, serving as the main antagonist of the second season and the special "Battle for the Pride Lands" and later as a posthumous antagonist for the remainder of the third season. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Scar vs. Shere Khan Possible Opponents * Scourge (Warrior Cats) * Koba (Planet of the Apes) * Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon) * King Claudius (Hamlet) * Sir Edgar (Ella Enchanted) * Mordu (Brave) * Makunga (Madagascar) * Dag (Barnyard) * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * One-Eye (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) * Harry (Pride) * Tarzan ** Sabor ** Clayton * Marvel Comics ** Erik Killmonger ** Loki Laufeyson * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) * The Joker (DC Comics) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Tohru Adachi (Persona) * Phango (Khumba) * Jurassic Park ** The Big One ** Velociraptor ** Scarred Raptor Leader ** Any member of the Raptor Squad ** Indoraptor * Soto (Ice Age) History In his youth, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a legendary group of protectors who defended the Circle of Life, and gifted with a powerful roar called the Roar of the Elders. Over time, his power and position led him to believe that he should be king instead of his older brother Mufasa and he tried to stage a coup with the rest of his Lion Guard. When the other members of the Lion Guard refused, Scar destroyed them with the power of the Roar, which cost him its use, for it could only be used for good. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar continued to vie for his brother's throne. After the birth of his nephew Simba, Scar made plans to dispose of both Mufasa and Simba. With the help of his hyena minions, Scar staged a wildebeest stampede that endangered Simba's life, and Mufasa was drawn to the scene to rescue his son. Though Simba escaped to safety, Mufasa was heaved from a high cliff by Scar to his death. After Mufasa's fall, Scar convinced Simba that the death was his fault and drove the cub into self-exile, after which he laid claim to the throne of the Pride Lands. As king, Scar allowed the hyenas to poach the land, and the Pride Lands slowly fell into ruin. The desolation of the kingdom eventually drew a full-grown Simba back to Pride Rock, where he challenged Scar for his throne. An epic battle ensued, in which Scar made one last attempt on Simba's life, but he was defeated and thrown from the summit of Pride Rock by Simba. He landed amidst his former henchmen, who swiftly turned on him and ate him alive amidst a fiery blaze at the base of Pride Rock. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Taka * Species: Lion * Family: Mufasa (brother), Kovu (adoptive son), Sarabi (sister-in-law), Simba (nephew), Kion (great-nephew), Kiara (great-niece), Askari (ancestor) * Alias: Uncle Scar, King Scar, Sire, Boss * Occupation: Evil Lion of the Past, Prince of the Pride Lands (formerly), Leader of the Lion Guard (formerly), Illegitimate King of the Pride Lands (formerly), Usurper * Affiliations: Army of Scar, the hyenas, the Lion Guard (formerly), the Pride Lands Monarchy (formerly), Pride Landers (formerly), Simba's Pride (formerly) * Titles: Fiercest in the Pride Lands, Prince of Pride Rock, King of Pride Rock, Leader of the Lion Guard, Leader of the Army of Scar * Height: 3'9 * Weight: 418lbs * Age: Unknown, must have been quite old by the time Simba reached maturity Powers and Abilities * High-level intellect * Psychological manipulation * Cunning * Moderate strength * Speed and agility * Durability * Teeth * Claws * Charisma * Leadership * Intimidation * Deception * Expertise in strategy Feats * Physically threw Mufasa into a stampede of wildebeest * Knocked Simba onto his back with a single blow of his paw * Was able to go toe-to-toe with the younger and healthier Simba ** Simba was able to swat aside lionesses with a single blow each in the second movie * Clamped Zazu in his mouth before the latter could escape * Kept pace with Mufasa * Survived numerous blows from Simba * Survived falling from Pride Rock * Wasn't bothered by raging fire burning around him * Killed Mufasa to become king * Ruled the Pride Lands for some time, with hyenas as his army Weaknesses * Biological animal weaknesses * Can be cowardly * Old age ** Though this never seemed to be an issue for him * Seemed to have severe paranoia when Simba made his return to the Pride Lands as an adult Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:1990s Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Angry Combatants Category:Cat Category:Royal Combatants Category:Disney Combatants Category:Army Leaders Category:Antagonist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength